


You Before Me

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Author has a really hard time with titles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, S1 Polycule, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sickfic, Whump, polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Jon gets sick in the cabin and ends up getting Tim sick as well. Martin and Sasha are doting and things get a bit angsty when Tim reminisces about his childhood.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	You Before Me

Despite feeling absolutely horrible, Jon has to admit he’s actually quite relieved. The Ceaseless Watcher provides him with unending knowledge and power whether he likes it or not and it’s been making Jon question if he’s fully become an avatar at this point. However he’s still been able to eat, sleep, _feel_ , though the question of his humanity and how long he’ll be able to continue like this still lingers in the back of his mind. 

But currently, Jon’s feverish, _38 degrees_ the Eye informs, his head feels as though it’s filled with wool, somehow his nose is both completely blocked up and runny prompting him to sneeze in bursts of two or more, it hurts every time he tries to swallow, and his entire body aches too much to get out of bed. It may be inconvenient and annoying, but this just means that he’s still human enough to get struck down by something as simple as illness.

Martin, Sasha, and Tim aren’t as relieved as Jon at the realization, or at least they won’t outright admit it. They’re too busy fussing over him, making sure he’s constantly hydrated, medicated, resting, and cuddling with him when he whined about how poorly he was feeling. Unfortunately, being more or less stuck in a small secluded cabin with three doting partners means that at least one of them is bound to catch whatever illness Jon has. And sadly, despite boasting about his stronger than average immune system, Tim is the one to fall victim.

“Ugh! I feel like I’m dying!” Tim quietly laments as he lays in bed next to a sleeping Jon. He started feeling off around the third day of Jon’s illness but ignored it, choosing to focus more on making Jon feel better. It was easy to ignore a few sniffles when your boyfriend was whining about a splitting headache. But now he’s been forced to stay in bed by Martin and Sasha, suffering the same fate as Jon.

“Honestly, Tim.” Martin chastises while fixing the blankets around Tim and Jon, “What did you expect when you were the one constantly cuddling up with Jon even when we told you not to?”

“But he looks so cute when he’s all blushy and wrapped up in a blanket burrito. He was outright _asking_ to be cuddled, Martin! How was I supposed to say no when he looks all sad and pitiful? _-sniff-_ You have to take the opportunity when it presents itself.” Tim sulks and adjusts his position in bed, scooting closer to Jon so that his head rests against Tim’s shoulder.

Even though it’s endearing seeing Jon all ill and pouty, Tim has to admit that it’s concerning how much Jon is openly complaining about this sickness. Back in the institute he’d hide away in his office and turn away any sign of concern, telling anyone who asked that he was _fine_ and definitely not sick. Even during the times when Tim practically dragged a feverish Jon out of the building, he’d deny being sick. Seeing him openly whining about his symptoms now is a bit of a shock. If he’s outright complaining about how he feels then he must really be suffering.

“Hey, I’m back.” Sasha whispers as she nudges open the door with her hip. “Martin, be careful. You don’t want to get too close to patients zero and one.” Tim huffs and sticks his tongue out at her smug expression. “But seriously, how are you feeling? I bought some medicine and some more tissues while I was out. They’re the ones with the lotion in them so they won’t agitate that adorable, sensitive little nose of yours.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Sasha. _-sniff-_ Me and my nose are fine, just feeling….gross. I’m more concerned about Jon, though,” The man in question shifts and coughs in his sleep but doesn’t rouse. “He’s been dealing with this longer than I have and his fever hasn’t gone down much. Isn’t there a clinic in town? Maybe we should bring him in soon.” Tim’s voice wavers and grows hoarse with each sentence.

At that, Sasha frowns and walks over to the bed. She leans over, gently brushing a few strands of Jon’s hair aside and places the back of her hand against his forehead wanting to gauge his temperature. She hums then does the same to Tim with her other hand. Based on how her frown deepens, his fever hasn’t gone down either. “Jon seems fine. His fever is still warmer than I’d like but it isn’t as bad as it was yesterday. _You_ , however, are burning. I’m pretty sure your temperature’s higher than Jon’s.”

Tim startles when he feels Martin’s palm against his forehead. “Yeah, Tim. You feel warmer than you did this morning. I think you and Jon are due for another dose of medicine anyway.”

“Oh, okay.” Tim replies lamely. The other two set about measuring out the medicine and waking Jon who whines loudly at being woken up but sits up anyway. Tim stares at his hands as Sasha unloads some medicine and sports drinks from her shopping bag, listening as she rambles on about the current events happening in town but not really registering her words. He honestly doesn’t feel _that_ awful. Yes his throat hurts and he gets chilled easily and _maybe_ his head feels like someone’s hacking away at his brain with a pickaxe, but he’s felt worse before. Definitely not as bad as the worm siege or after the Unknowing. At least this time he knows that they’re safe and this illness isn’t going to do any long term damage.

“Noooo….” A string of wet coughs and a cranky Jon brings Tim out of his thoughts. “Martin _-cough-_ please. Can’t I just have tea and be done with it?”

“No, Jon. Your cough’s gonna get worse if you don’t take this medicine.” Tim wishes he had his phone to take a video of Martin practically pleading with Jon to get him to drink the cough syrup. “I know this tastes gross but it’s going to help I swear.” Jon, much to Martin’s chagrin, dives under the blankets to avoid the artificial cherry "flavoring”.

Sasha chuckles at the antics as she holds a spoonful of the same dark medicine up to Tim’s mouth, “Are you gonna be good? Or am I going to have to sic Martin on you?” Tim’s eyes shift to where Martin is practically wrestling Jon out from where he’s hidden and opens his mouth to take the medicine. “Good choice, Tim. Now, we’ll leave you two to rest up some more.”

“Wait!” Jon’s voice breaks slightly as he calls out to his partners, “Don’t go. Could you two stay here please? I’ve been sleeping all day and I missed you.” He fixes the two of them with the most miserable look that he could muster.

“Jon,” Sasha says patiently, “We know you’re feeling really awful right now but we need to be careful so that Martin and I don’t get sick. It’ll be difficult if all of us end up bed ridden. And besides you have Tim. You better be appreciative since he’s been watching over you while you slept. Even though he _should_ have been sleeping since he himself is also sick.”

Tim ignores Sasha’s comment and wraps an arm around Jon’s waist, pulling him so that they’re both lying down. “Yeah, Jon,” Tim pouts and puts on his best puppy dog eyes, “I thought I was enough for you. But alas, your heart yearns for the touch of our dear partners.” 

Jon watches as Tim removes his arm and buries himself under the blankets. Tim had done it for the drama but if he’s being honest, he’s starting to feel cold. Jon groans and reaches for Tim’s hand under the covers, “Alright, alright. Tim you are more than enough for me right now. You two can go so you won’t get sick.” His eyes follow Martin and Sasha as they blow kisses to him and the lump known as Tim and leave the room.

The second the door closes, Jon’s attention is brought back to Tim who had started shivering under the blankets at some point. “Tim? Are you okay?” Jon moves the blankets aside to see Tim, face scrunched up and his body being wracked with chills. “Oh, Tim.” 

He maneuvers himself and the blankets so that he and Tim are cuddled up together, Jon resting against Tim’s chest as Tim holds up tight for warmth. “I-I’m okay, don’t worry,” Tim says before turning his head to cough behind closed lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than before,” Jon answers truthfully. “Though, I’m willing to admit I’m still tired.” Tim hums in response as he begins to stroke his back. “Um, is it alright if you, uh, talk to me? Just until I fall asleep?”

Tim nods and kisses the top of Jon’s head. “You know, this actually reminds me of this time me and Danny got sick as kids. We actually lived near a creek and this one time during winter we were playing near it and he fell in. So of course, being the responsible older brother I did the most rational thing I could think of at the time and jumped in. To say our mum was mad would be an understatement heh.” Jon slumps more against Tim’s chest and laughs quietly. “Anyway, fast forward to the next day and we wake up sick. Fever, chills, sore throats, runny noses, the whole lot. I’m pretty sure I was _way_ more sick than Danny but again, I was the stupidly responsible older brother who kept insisting I was fine enough to help look after him. I swear our mum was stuck between being annoyed at me and taking care of both of us….”

Tim’s voice breaks and wavers and fades out as Jon falls back asleep. Once Jon drops off and starts snoring, Tim leans back into the pillow and sighs, absentmindedly rubbing at his throat. He’s surprised how bad his sore throat has gotten in the 24 hours since he caught this illness. Now that he has the time to focus on himself, Tim feels absolutely awful. But no matter, Jon’s still ill and Tim’s willing to push his own concerns aside for him. ‘Hopefully he’ll get better soon,’ he thinks before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

It’s hot, way way too hot for this time of year. Jon squirms and turns over in bed. His fever must’ve gotten worse during his nap. He kicks off the covers but finds that the source of heat comes from the two arms wrapped around his torso. “Tim?” Tim’s face is scrunched up in pain and his hair is completely plastered to his sweat covered forehead. Reaching over, Jon places his hand on Tim’s cheek and he winces. He’s burning up. “Tim, Tim it’s time to wake up.” Jon gently shakes Tim’s shoulders but only elicits a low groan. _39.5 degrees and climbing_ The information crashes into Jon’s mind like a train. 

Before even thinking, Jon jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. He almost cries in relief when he sees Sasha and Martin lounging on the couch. They look up the second Jon reaches the last step, panting and trying to control his breathing. Martin is up and fussing over him in an instant, “Jon? What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

Jon half heartedly bats Martin’s hands away and shakes his head, “It’s Tim, he’s-” Jon takes a few breathes as Sasha stands up from the couch. “I-I think his fever’s worse and-and he’s not waking up and he seemed fine earlier but…” Tears start to stream down Jon’s face against his will. 

Martin shushes Jon and looks to Sasha, worry written all over his face. “It’s okay, let’s go check on him, yeah?” Once Jon calms down enough to nod, the trio make their way upstairs to the bedroom.

When they finally reach the room, Tim is still in the same position as Jon left him, curled up and quaking with fever chills. Sasha is the first one to reach him and gently pulls the blanket away from his face. “Tim? Sweetheart you need to wake up.” She runs a hand through his hair, wincing at the heat radiating off of him. 

Tim rouses and shifts, turning his head to Sasha but not opening his eyes. “D-Danny?” Everyone freezes as Tim turns to cough harshly into the blankets. “Wha’s- Wh-where’s Danny? He-he’s sick and I have to- It’s my job to look after him.”

Sasha is the first to come out of shock and gently strokes his hair, “Shh, it’s alright Tim. Everything’s okay.”

“M-mum?” Sasha can feel her heart break at Tim’s words, “Where…what’s happening? Is Danny…?”

“He’s fine sweetheart. All rested up and feeling better.” Sasha’s voice is calm but her face is full of concern and sympathy. “But you’re still ill, love. Can you sit up for me so we can get some medicine in you? Then you can sleep as much as you want.”

Jon and Martin look on as Sasha helps Tim sit up and take some medicine and water. They finally sigh in relief when Tim lies back down and snuggles under the blankets. Jon steps forward and joins him, instantly pulling him into a cuddle. The room is silent apart from Tim sniffling and mumbling in his sleep. Martin and Sasha eventually join Jon in bed, all of them worryingly watching Tim as he sleeps.

“He actually talked about Danny before we fell asleep,” Jon abruptly says, “Told me about a time they both got sick and how he still wanted to look after Danny despite being ill himself.”

“Hm, looks like things never change,” Martin adds. “We should really talk about this whole...self sacrificing thing he keeps doing. Remind him that we’re a team and that we have to look out for each other which includes us looking after him.”

Jon and Sasha nod and let silence fall over the room once again. “Yeah, we really should.” Sasha says. “But once he’s better. He’s already going through a lot right now.”

* * *

The room is significantly darker than it was before. When did that happen? Tim tries to sit up but two pairs of arms on either side of him get in the way. As his vision adjusts to the change in light, he sees Sasha and Martin cuddled up against him. 

“Hey,” Jon’s voice startles Tim who whips his head around to see him sitting behind Sasha. “Go back to sleep, Tim. I’ll watch over you, don’t worry.”

Tim has a million questions buzzing in his head, but the urge to rest rises above them all. So he rests his head back against the pillows and closes his eyes. As he feels sleep overcome him, the faint sound of Jon humming an unfamiliar tune accompanies the soft snoring of their slumbering partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my fics always end up being angsty ToT I don't mean to!! lol  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
